The present invention relates generally to security devices and, more particularly, to a portable lock box having a base assembly that can be filled with ballast and having a lid with a security compartment that may be locked to the base assembly.
Many people enjoy spending time relaxing on a beach and participating in related activities such as swimming, beach volleyball, and the like. While it is necessary to carry certain valuable items to the beach such as keys, wallets, watches, glasses, etc., there is typically no secure location to stow these items while the owner thereof is away participating in other activities. Theft of such items occurs frequently.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for stowing valuable items for safekeeping. These devices typically utilize a safe or lock box in which valuables are stowed behind a lockable door. Although assumably effective, small portable safes are themselves easy to steal when left unattended, such as on a beach, and larger safes are simply not easily transportable.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a portable lock box which is small and lightweight so that it may be carried to a beach setting along with other necessary items. Further, it is desirable to have a lock box which can be configured to be filled with ballast such as sand once it is positioned at a desired location. Finally, it is desirable to have a lock box having a lid that includes a table top surface on a top side and a compartment for storing valuables on a bottom side.
A portable lock box includes a two-pan base assembly with a top panel that may be releasably locked to the base assembly. The base assembly includes a primary base member having a bottom wall with a back wall and a pair of side walls extending upwardly therefrom to form a box-shaped structure having an open top and open front. The base assembly further includes a front closure member having a bottom wall with a front wall and a pair of side walls extending upwardly therefrom to form a box-shaped structure having an open top and an open back. The front closure member has dimensions smaller than those of the base member and is configured to be slidably received into the base member through the open front thereof. The base and front closure members include complementary horizontal support members to facilitate this slidable movement. Elongate fasteners such as bolts may extend through apertures through respective support members for coupling the base and front closure members together. When coupled together, the base assembly forms a box of variable dimension that may be filled with ballast such as sand, ice, beach accessories, etc. such that the lock box, when filled, would be heavy to carry or steal.
The portable lock box includes a top panel or lid having top and bottom sides and a generally square configuration capable of covering the open top of the base assembly. Mating flange and channel structures allow the top panel to be slidably coupled to the base member. These structures also define bores through which a rod may be extended when aligned. A padlock may be engaged at an end of the rod whereby to lock the rod therein and prevent removal of the top panel 60. A compartment is mounted to the bottom said of the top panel for receiving valuables therein for safekeeping. As the compartment is positioned to the inside of the top panel and base assembly, items stowed therein are protected from thievery as is the portable lock box itself due to the weight of the ballast therein.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a portable lock box that is lightweight and easy to transport to a beach setting.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable lock box, as aforesaid, in which the volume of a base assembly is adjustable.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a portable lock box, as aforesaid, into which ballast may be added or removed to vary the weight thereof.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a portable lock box, as aforesaid, having an interlocking configuration that is easy to assemble and secure.
A further object of this invention is to provide a portable lock box, as aforesaid, which includes an inner compartment for stowing and securing valuables for safekeeping and keeping them separated from the ballast.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a portable lock box, as aforesaid, which operates as a table top and support surface.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.